All Or Nothing
by Romulus
Summary: A beautiful songfic! H/H at the end. To a great O-Town song!


A/N: Sadness scale? Sad. About a 6 or 8. Well, it's only sad for H/H Shippers mostly. And NO it is not an anti-H/H songfic!   
All Or Nothing

_*I know when he's been on your mind_   
_That distant look is in your eye_   
_I thought with time you'd realize_   
_It's over over *_

"Hermi? Herm!" Harry snapped his fingers in front over Hermione's face.   
"Oh. Sorry. What?" She replied, barely listening to him. When she turned her head, Harry's heart dropped, and he shook his head sadly. 

_*It's not the way I choose to live_   
_And something somewhere's got to give_   
_As sharing this relationship gets older older*_

"Listen, Hermi. I don't mean to sound harsh, but I know something's wrong, and I have and idea of what it is." Harry said as they sat down in the Great Hall. Hermione looked up at him, an almost angry and hurt look in her eyes.   
"Well, it's NOT that." She snapped, filling her plate up with punch and not even realizing it.   
"Hermi..." Harry sighed and watched her gaze around the Great Hall, looking for who she knew wasn't there. 

_*You know I'd fight for you_   
_But how I can fight someone who isn't even there_   
_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you_   
_I dont care if that's not fair*_

"Harry." Hermione looked out the window. "There really isn't anything I want to talk about."   
"You've seemed sort of sad. Is it because of grades or Crookshanks?" Harry watched as tears filled Hermione's eyes and she ran upstairs. Harry sat down. "Come on Herm. Be all that you can be, and show me."   


_*'Cos I want it all_   
_Or nothing at all_   
_There's no where left to fall_   
_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_   
_Is it all_   
_Or are we just friends_   
_Is this how it ends_   
_With a simple telephone call_   
_You leave me here with nothing at all*_

Harry sat in his dorm, listening to Seamus and Dean talking in the bathroom. He could hear their voices. "I heard she was going to dump him." Dean said, as the hair gel glopped all over the pedistal sink.   
"Yeah, well, I heard she only went out with him because they were just friends" Seamus argued back, spraying cologne all over the bathroom.   
"They are so gonna crash and burn." Dean replied, turning off the hair dryer and coming out of the bathroom. "Oh, hi Harry."   
Harry sighed. He was madly in love with Hermione, but if they were going to crash and be over...he wasn't sure if he wanted to think about that. What if Hermione wasn't over "him", what if she was just using him? Harry laughed at himself, and shook his head. "No way." he said, walking downstairs after recieving strange looks from Seamus and Dean. 

_*There are times it seems to me_   
_I'm sharing you with memories_   
_I feel it in my heart_   
_But I dont show it show it *_

"Hermione! Remeber this?" Harry asked, showing her a picture of them last year with Ron, waving at the camera taker excidetedly.   
Hermione shook her head, with one of her tiny smiles that she rarely showed. She reached in her purse and pulled out a soggy, ripped, stained picture with folded corners and a staple where a note was attached. Hermione look at it and began to cry. Harry kissed her cheek, trying not to look at the picture as Hermione jumped up and ran back upstairs to her dorm. 

_*And then there's times you look at me_   
_As though I'm all that you can see_   
_Those times I don't believe it's right_   
_I know it know it*_

Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck. "I love you Harry Potter!" She said, kissing him fiercly as he circled his arms around her tiny waist.   
"What was that for?" He asked, as she looked in his eyes like she wanted to kiss him forevor plus eternity.   
"I just wanted to...oh, never mind." Hermione left, smiling, and looking back at Harry. Harry's eyes widened, and he shrugged._I know it doesn't seem fair, her to be in love with two guys...it's not right>_

_*Don't me make me promises_   
_Baby you never did know how to keep them well_   
_I've had the rest of you_   
_Now I want the best of you_   
_It's time for show and tell*_

Harry took Hermione's hand. "Hermi, I want you to make me a promise." She nodded. "I want you to promise me that you won't lie to me ever. And I won't lie to you. Even if we break up. Okay?"   
Hermione smiled. "Oh, Harry! I'd never lie! Especially not to you!"   
"Then tell me, what's wrong with you?" He asked, taking her other hand.   
Hermione pulled her hands out of Harry's. "NOTHING!" She yelled, running away, tears running down her cheeks.   
"You'll have to tell me someday!" He yelled after her. 

_*'Cos I want it all_   
_Or nothing at all_   
_There's no where left to fall_   
_When you reach the bottom it's now or never*_

"It's now or never Hermione Ann Granger. Tell me whats wrong!" Harry demanded, gradding her arm.   
"Its nothing at-"She began.   
"No! Tell me Hermione!" He said, calming down a bit and sitting on his bed.   
"There's nothing at all I can say, Harry. You know the reason as well as I do, it's just a downhill slide, and all I can do is say I'm sorry." She replied sadly.   
"NO! I want to hear from you why you don't love me anymore!" Harry jumped up and looked into her bright brown eyes, which were filled with tears. Without another word, she ran out of the room, slamming the door to his dorm. He let out a sad, choppy sigh.   


_*Is it all_   
_Or are we just friends_   
_Is this how it ends_   
_With a simple telephone call_   
_You leave me here with nothing at all*_

Harry looked out his window the next morning and saw a tiny black owl. He took the note from it and read:   
__Dear Harry,   
__ Well, we had a fight the other day, actually yesterday, So, goodbye forevor. Please, don't speak to me unless it's a must.   
__ Hermione A. Granger   
__ Harry looked at the note. "What? I have to apologize!" He ran downstairs before he even changed or put on a shirt. 

_*'Cos I want it all_   
_Or nothing at all_   
_There's no where left to fall_   
_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_   
_Is it all_   
_Or are we just friends_   
_Is this how it ends_   
_With a simple telephone call_   
_You leave me here with nothing at all*_

Harry found Hermione in the library(he had put a shirt on). He sat down. "Hermione?" She turned away. "I just wanted to know what was wrong with the girl I was-I am- madly in love with. I was worried."   
Hermione looked up from her book. "Harry. Isn't it obvious. I can't get over him."   
"Ron?" Harry asked, and Hermione shook her head.   
"Viktor Krum! He was the first guy who ever had intrest in me me. Not like Ron, who was in love with every girl, but like you were, I thought."   
"I am Herm-"   
"Not the point. When he dumped me for Fleur, I felt terrible. And when he was killed by You-Know-Who last term, I couldn't bear it. When you asked me out, I thought I could get over it, but I couldn't! I can't! I feel like I caused his death. I can't put you through that any longer. I'm sorry." Hermione's eyes glinted with tears.   
"Hermione. You could have told me any time." Harry said, hugging her tightly.   
"No, I couldn't. You don't get it. I can't love two people at the same time, Harry."   
Harry nodded. "Two may have your heart, but the one and only person I could ever love is you, Hermione Ann Granger. I don't care who I'm sharing you with. I want to love you in front of the world, I want to love you forevor. Wether I get it all or nothing at all."   
Hermione looked up at Harry. "Oh Harry!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a long, sweet kiss. 

A/D: Poo. I own noone. Harry and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song belongs to O-Town and the people who wrote it. 

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!!! 


End file.
